gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
The second season of Gossip Girl, an American teen drama based upon the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar. Developed for television by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. Airing on The CW from September 1st 2008 till May 18th 2009 with 25 episodes, including spin-off pilot Valley Girls; focusing on Lily van der Woodsen (Kelly Rutherford/Brittany Snow) and her family in Los Angeles in 1983. Notable Plots * Blair and Chuck's undeniable love for each other, but while using games for their profit in the relationship. * Following the aftermath of a breakup on the first day of senior year, Serena rises again as Queen Bee in Constance Billard dethroning Blair. * The newly created Bass-Van der Woodsen family, known as the wealthiest on the Upper East Side. * The joining of the Waldorf-Rose families, through the marriage of Eleanor Waldorf and Cyrus Rose. And Blairs undying need of her father's approval. * Preparing for college life, as graduation grows near. * Serena befriends socialite, Poppy Lifton. * The Waldorf fashion show lofts Serena higher on the social ladder. * Jenny's rebellion from "Little J" and attempting to gain emancipation from her parents during the Thanksgiving holidays. * Serena's arrest before graduation. * The discovery of Serena's father, Dr. William Van der Woodsen, location at the beginning of the summer. * Serena is accepted into Yale, but rejected from Brown. * Blair's dream of going to Yale is shattered. Leaving her to try to get into NYU on recommendations from her new stepfather, Cyrus Rose. * Nate's achievement of being accepted at Columbia. * Dan Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams attending NYU with Blair Waldorf. * Jenny's fashion line has a promising start and a tragic ending. * Nate accepts money from the married Dutchess to save his family from debt while sleeping with her. * Bart Bass's, Chuck's father, who tragically died in the winter. Chuck is severly depressed as a result, a state in which only Blair can pull him from. * Lily adopted Chuck, becoming his legal guardian, so that he could be named to head of Bass Industries, in his father's place. * Serena and Dan discover their parents, Lily Bass and Rufus Humphrey, had a lovechild and they are related through their unknown half-brother. * Lily and Rufus rekindle their old romance following Bart Bass's death. * Georgina's return under false pretenses, and cruel intentions that follow. * Nate had a relationship with Blair Waldorf, Jenny Humphrey, and Vanessa Abrams. * Serena had a relationship with Dan Humphrey (twice), Aaron Rose, and Gabriel Edwards. * Dan had a relationship with Serena (twice) and a short-lived fling with his teacher Rachel Carr. * Blair had a relationship with Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, Carter Baizen, and Lord Marcus Beaton. * Chuck had a relationship with Blair Waldorf, and a one-night stand with Vanessa Abrams. * Vanessa had a relationship with Nate Archibald, and a one-night stand with Chuck Bass. * Jenny had a short-lived fling with Nate Archibald. New Characters Agnes Andrews Cyrus Rose Aaron Rose Jack Bass Rachel Carr (Only as a guest) Dramatis Personea Main Cast * Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl * Kelly Rutherford as Lillian Bass * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen Valley Girls (spin-off pilot) *Brittany Snow as Lily Rhodes *Krysten Ritter as Carol Rhodes *Cynthia Watros as Celia "CeCe" Rhodes *Andrew McCarthy as Rick Rhodes *Matt Barr as Keith van der Woodsen Recurring Cast *Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks *Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen *Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky *Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf-Rose *Robert John Burke as Bart Bass *Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose *Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai *Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates *Yin Chang as Nelly Yuki *Francie Swift as Anne Archibald *Sam Robards as Howard "The Captain" Archibald *Aaron Tveit as William "Trip" Vanderbilt III *Sebastian Stan as Carter Baizen *Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews *Desmond Harrington as Jack Bass *Dreama Walker as Hazel Williams Guest Cast *Tamara Feldman as Poppy Lifton *Caroline Lagerfelt as Celia "CeCe" Rhodes *Madchen Amick as Catherine Beaton *Patrick Heusinger as Lord Marcus Beaton *John Patrick Amedori as Aaron Rose *Armie Hammer as Gabriel Edwards Episodes Gallery 006.jpg Tumblr llkui8u7J01qa1b67o1 500.gif Tumblr llkclzp1qc1qip6iso1 500.jpg Tumblr lljtyrVMH21qf2mkro1 500.gif Tumblr lljs73ujMb1qf2mkro1 500.gif Tumblr llj4m1CQEI1qcovxao1 500.gif Tumblr llfcmn4FM01qbi27po1 r1 500.gif Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Main Characters